The present invention generally relates to display of information in a healthcare environment. In particular, the present invention relates to use of visual tracking technology to improve selection and display of significant images in a healthcare environment.
A clinical or healthcare environment is a crowded, demanding environment that would benefit from organization and improved ease of use of imaging systems, data storage systems, and other equipment used in the healthcare environment. A healthcare environment, such as a hospital or clinic, encompasses a large array of professionals, patients, and equipment. Personnel in a healthcare facility must manage a plurality of patients, systems, and tasks to provide quality service to patients. Healthcare personnel may encounter many difficulties or obstacles in their workflow.
A variety of distractions in a clinical environment may frequently interrupt medical personnel or interfere with their job performance. Furthermore, workspaces, such as a radiology workspace, may become cluttered with a variety of monitors, data input devices, data storage devices, and communication device, for example. Cluttered workspaces may result in efficient workflow and service to clients, which may impact a patient's health and safety or result in liability for a healthcare facility. Data entry and access is also complicated in a typical healthcare facility.
Thus, management of multiple and disparate devices, positioned within an already crowded environment, that are used to perform daily tasks is difficult for medical or healthcare personnel. Additionally, a lack of interoperability between the devices increases delay and inconvenience associated with the use of multiple devices in a healthcare workflow. The use of multiple devices may also involve managing multiple logons within the same environment. A system and method for improving ease of use and interoperability between multiple devices in a healthcare environment would be highly desirable.
In a healthcare environment involving extensive interaction with a plurality of devices, such as keyboards, computer mousing devices, imaging probes, and surgical equipment, repetitive motion disorders often occur. A system and method that eliminate some of the repetitive motion in order to minimize repetitive motion injuries would be highly desirable.
Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, that are stored in a medical information system. Alternatively, medical personnel may enter new information, such as history, diagnostic, or treatment information, into a medical information system during an ongoing medical procedure.
In current information systems, such as PACS, HIS, RIS, CIS, CVIS, LIS, and/or EMR, information is entered or retrieved using a local computer terminal with a keyboard and/or mouse. During a medical procedure or at other times in a medical workflow, physical use of a keyboard, mouse or similar device may be impractical (e.g., in a different room) and/or unsanitary (i.e., a violation of the integrity of an individual's sterile field). Re-sterilizing after using a local computer terminal is often impractical for medical personnel in an operating room, for example, and may discourage medical personnel from accessing medical information systems. Thus, a system and method providing access to a medical information system without physical contact would be highly desirable to improve workflow and maintain a sterile field.
Imaging systems are complicated to configure and to operate. Often, healthcare personnel may be trying to obtain an image of a patient, reference or update patient records or diagnosis, and ordering additional tests or consultation. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that facilitate operation and interoperability of an imaging system and related devices by an operator.
In many situations, an operator of an imaging system may experience difficulty when scanning a patient or other object using an imaging system console. For example, using an imaging system, such as an ultrasound imaging system, for upper and lower extremity exams, compression exams, carotid exams, neo-natal head exams, and portable exams may be difficult with a typical system control console. An operator may not be able to physically reach both the console and a location to be scanned. Additionally, an operator may not be able to adjust a patient being scanned and operate the system at the console simultaneously. An operator may be unable to reach a telephone or a computer terminal to access information or order tests or consultation. Providing an additional operator or assistant to assist with examination may increase cost of the examination and may produce errors or unusable data due to miscommunication between the operator and the assistant. Thus, a method and system that facilitate operation of an imaging system and related services by an individual operator would be highly desirable.
A reading, such as a radiology or cardiology procedure reading, is a process of a healthcare practitioner, such as a radiologist or a cardiologist, viewing digital images of a patient. The practitioner performs a diagnosis based on a content of the diagnostic images and reports on results electronically (e.g., using dictation or otherwise) or on paper. The practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, typically uses other tools to perform diagnosis. Some examples of other tools are prior and related prior (historical) exams and their results, laboratory exams (such as blood work), allergies, pathology results, medication, alerts, document images, and other tools. For example, a radiologist or cardiologist typically looks into other systems such as laboratory information, electronic medical records, and healthcare information when reading examination results.
Hospitals and other healthcare environments currently have many disparate enterprise information systems that are not integrated, networked or in communication with each other. Currently, a practitioner must log on to different systems and search for a patient to retrieve information from the systems on that patient. During a diagnostic interpretation process, when practitioners use a variety of clinical information to make a diagnosis, for example, practitioners must physically locate workstations containing specific information that they are seeking. Practitioners must log-in, navigate to a particular patient, and then “drill down” or locate a specific kernel of information. Practitioners must currently undertake this manual process for each bit of information they are seeking.
For example, a radiologist identifies a mass in a patient's kidney. Before diagnosing, the radiologist is interested in particular lab results, such as PT (blood clotting), Creatinine, Gleason Score, etc. Currently, a radiologist must access different systems to obtain all of the lab results. Thus, the radiologist may be presented with a large amount of information to review. The radiologist then uses a workstation to parse the lab results and identify the specific desired information. The radiologist must then remember the values and interpretation of the values and enter the values and interpretation into his or report. Such a process may be time consuming. Thus, a system and method providing increased integration between systems and information would be highly desirable.
Depending upon vendors and systems used by a practitioner, practitioners, such as radiologists or cardiologists, have only a few options to reference the tools available. First, a request for information from the available tools may be made in paper form. Second, a practitioner may use different applications, such as a RIS, PACS, EMR, HIS, CIS, CVIS, and LIS, to search for patients and examine the information electronically.
In the first case, the practitioner shifts his or her focus away from a reading workstation to search and browse through the paper, which in most cases includes many pieces of paper per patient. This slows down the practitioner and introduces a potential for errors due to the sheer volume of paper. Thus, a system and method that reduce the amount of paper being viewed and arranged by a practitioner would be highly desirable.
In the second case, electronic information systems often do not communicate well across different systems. Therefore, the practitioner must log on to each system separately and search for the patients and exams on each system. Such a tedious task results in significant delays and potential errors. Thus, a system and method that improve communication and interaction between multiple electronic information systems would be highly desirable.
Additionally, even if systems are integrated using mechanisms such as Clinical Context Object Workgroup (CCOW) to provide a practitioner with a uniform patient context in several systems, the practitioner is still provided with too much information to browse through. Too much information from different applications is provided at the same time and slows down the reading and analysis process. There is a need to filter out application components that a user will not need in a routine workflow. Thus, a system and method which manage information provided by multiple systems would be highly desirable.
Additionally, radiologists, cardiologist, or other healthcare practitioners may repeatedly view similar types of exams during a reading or other review. Currently, PACS and other medical information systems lack tools to extract interpretation behavior of healthcare practitioners to customize workflow. That is, workflow, such as a radiology or cardiology workflow, is designed by PACS or other medical information system developers and is not customized for particular practitioners or types of practitioners. The PACS or other system does not adapt to interpretation patterns of the user, such as a radiologist or cardiologist. Thus, a practitioner's efficiency at using a PACS workstation or other system workstation may no improve over time. A system and method that improves customization of workflow for a practitioner would be highly desirable.
One type of interpretation behavior that may be recorded is a length of time that a practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, views each image in an exam, for example. A practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, may focus primarily on certain images (“significant images”) to perform an analysis. Identification of significant images reduces a number of images a referral physician or other practitioner examines for diagnosis and/or treatment of a patient. Currently, significant images are manually identified by the practitioner from the images viewed in an exam. Thus, there is a need for a system and method to improve selection and display of significant images in a healthcare environment.
Currently, a healthcare environment such as an operating room (OR) includes multiple displays (CRT, LCD, etc.) connected to multiple, disparate information and/or imaging systems. The displays may be hanging on boom mounted arms from walls, ceilings, tables, and/or floors, for example. In some healthcare settings, such as an OR, ten or more displays may clutter the room and cause great difficulty for practitioners trying to locate key information without scanning each display.
When practitioners wish to access information from the disparate systems, the practitioners must currently turn their heads to look up at the multiple displays and determine which display holds the desired information. Head movement, particularly during a medical procedure, is neither ergonomically correct nor comfortable for the practitioner. Additionally, such head movement may be very repetitive throughout an examination or procedure. Thus, a system and method that reduce head movement and improves ergonomics in a healthcare environment would be highly desirable.
In addition, multiple displays results in an overabundance of information presented simultaneously to a healthcare practitioner. Thus, too much information on too many displays creates difficulty for a practitioner attempting to locate relevant information. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to improve identification of key information and reduce display clutter in a healthcare environment.
Further difficulties may arise from having too many displays in a healthcare environment, such as an OR. For example, multiple displays are not cost effective from an information technology perspective. Purchasing multiple displays for one or more rooms represents a significant expense for a healthcare provider. Additionally, for example, multiple displays and/or multiple systems generate additional heat in a healthcare environment. Excess heat contributes to higher electric bills and may pose a health hazard to patients, practitioners, and equipment in a healthcare environment. Therefore, a system that reduces multiple displays in a healthcare environment would be highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method to improve selection and display of significant images in a healthcare environment.